


Wedding Dates and Sparkly Eyes

by bbyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fem!Jinki, fem!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyminho/pseuds/bbyminho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum needed a date for his cousin's wedding and Jonghyun was happy to volunteer. From duets to glittery eyeliner to accidental confessions, this wedding isn't one to miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dates and Sparkly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr if you wanna give it some love there at http://bbyminho.tumblr.com/post/140778749844/wedding-dates-and-sparkly-eyes ^^

“Kibummie your best friend is here!” Jonghyun announced as he took his shoes off and made himself comfortable on the couch.

“One second!” Kibum yelled from his bedroom, turning on the hair dryer seeing as he had recently finished showering and his hair was still very wet.

He walked to the living room once he was finished and stood in front of his best friend, narrowing his eyes, “You know, the spare key is supposed to be used for emergencies only.”

Jonghyun pouted, “Hello it’s nice to see you too. Does your favorite person not get a proper greeting?”

Kibum ignored him, “You didn’t even text! What would you have done if I hadn’t been here?”

Jonghyun looked up at the towering figure innocently, “Napped on the couch until you came home.”

Kibum rolled his eyes but smiled regardless, “You’re impossible.”

“I will not deny that,” Jonghyun smiled, “So what’s for dinner? Cooking or our usual place?”

“Cooking, there is no way I’m changing out of these comfy clothes,” Kibum said walking into the kitchen.

Jonghyun stood and followed him, “Thought not.”

Kibum started pulling ingredients out of the fridge while Jonghyun sat on the counter, swinging his feet. “I actually have a favor to ask you,” the taller man said.

“Of course I’ll help you cook Bum, you don’t have to ask,” Jonghyun stated.

“That’s not it, obviously you’ll help me. You wouldn’t eat my food if you didn’t help,” Kibum stuck his tongue out. “You know how my cousin got engaged a few months ago?”

Jonghyun pushed off the counter and went to fetch the cutting board to start chopping the vegetables, “Yep! Have the invitations come out yet?”

Kibum nodded, “They have and it turns out my parents won’t be able to make it.”

“I’m sorry Bummie,” Jonghyun said sincerely.

“So I was wondering if you could come with me as my plus one,” Kibum looked hopeful. “You know how weird my extended family can be, I really don’t want to face them alone.” He had thought a lot about this beforehand. He felt very distressed and panicky when his parents told him that they would be unable to make the trip from Korea to attend the wedding. He was talking to his cousin, Eunsook, about the situation and she suggested bringing Jonghyun. Although she had never met the man, Kibum talked about his best friend, and secret crush, enough that she knew Jonghyun would be the perfect person to accompany him.

“Sure,” Jonghyun answered, “I’d love to go Bummie. I’ve never met your extended family before, it’ll be fun.”

A wave of relief flooded Kibum’s face as he hugged the short man, “Thank you so much! You’re seriously saving my life right now.”

~

“This sooo isn’t fair!” Kibum explained interrupting Jonghyun’s singing.

He paused the music, “What isn’t?”

“You’re not even singing at the wedding yet you’re doing it perfectly while I’m messing up every single time!” Kibum was obviously frustrated. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. His cousin had asked him and Eunsook to sing a duet at the reception. The problem was that she lived in California and was flying into New York the night before so they wouldn’t be able to practice until the day of. The whole situation was stressing Kibum out. Luckily Jonghyun was able to help him practice seeing as his voice was high enough to cover Eunsook’s parts. Unluckily, singing in front of the man he liked who just so happened to have a beautiful voice was making Kibum nervous causing him to make more than a few mistakes. He was usually able to control his feelings for Jonghyun but anytime he sang Kibum melted on the spot.

“It’s ok Bummie, you just need some more practice and that is what I’m here for,” Jonghyun reassured.

“You know I get anxious singing in front of people, and it doesn’t help that your voice is way better than mine…”

“No Kibum,” Jonghyun interrupted squatting down in front of him, “It’s not better, our voices are just different. This song is a little harder for you but I promise you’ll get it. I won’t leave here until it’s perfect, ok?”

Kibum peaked at the man between his fingers, “Are you sure? It might take a while.”

Jonghyun giggled. “Of course Bum, I’ll stay here as long as I need to,” he drew Kibum’s hands away from his face, “And you have nothing to be nervous about. You sound amazing, trust me.” Kibum couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face as he blushed slightly at the compliment. “Now come on,” he took Kibum’s hand and pulled him up from the couch, “We have a duet to sing.”

~

“Kibum, come on we’re going to be late,” Jonghyun whined swatting Kibum’s hands away from his face.

“Excuse you,” Kibum fake gasped at the man sitting on the toilet seat in front of him, “I’ve been ready since you’ve arrived. I’m sorry you saw my makeup and wanted me to do yours as well.”

“I didn’t know it would take this long,” Jonghyun retorted.

“Jjong you’ve been sitting here for five minutes that is not a long time. I have finished your face makeup and I only have your eye makeup left. You said you wanted sparkly eyes. I can’t give you sparkly eyes with that attitude,” Kibum lectured waving an eyeshadow brush threateningly.

“Fine, don’t take too long, ok? And make sure I’ll be the prettiest one there,” Jonghyun pouted.

“You’re lucky I’m so good at makeup, this would take someone else twice as long,” Kibum stated.

Ten minutes later, Jonghyun was shining and ready to go. He stared at the classy hints of glitter in his eyeliner in awe, “Kibum this is amazing, thank you!”

“No problem babes but it really is time for us to leave,” Kibum said, tying his shoes.

They grabbed their bags and climbed into Jonghyun’s car. “Hey Bummie,” Jonghyun asked at a stoplight.

“Yeah Jjong,” he looked at him from the driver’s seat.

“Would you mind setting aside a day where maybe we could buy me some makeup and you could show me how to use it?” Jonghyun asked a bit sheepishly.

Kibum smiled at him, “Of course, next weekend.”

Jonghyun had to contain a little squeal, he really liked how he looked with makeup on and decided that sparkly eyes should be a part of his daily life.

~

The wedding was taking place outside in Central Park. Once they arrived, Kibum immediately began his search for Eunsook. He found her relatively quickly due to her bubblegum pink hair. “Noona!” Kibum yelled, grabbing her attention. She ran over and gave him a giant hug, “Key!! I missed you so much!” She loosened her grip and held him at arm’s length, “How are you doing? It’s been so long!”

“It’s not like you don’t know how I’m doing, I talk to you every single day,” Kibum chuckled, smiling brightly. “I actually want to introduce you to someone.” Eunsook dropped her hands off his shoulders and looked away from Kibum, noticing Jonghyun for the first time. “Noona, this is my best friend Jonghyun. Jonghyun, this is my cousin, Eunsook noona.”

Eunsook’s eyes glinted mischievously, “Ah so this is the Jjongie I hear so much about.”

Kibum’s eyes widened as he blushed, “Oh my god no noona stop!”

Jonghyun simply smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Bummie it’s ok! It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you as well,” he said as they shook hands.

“Where’s Taeyeon?” Kibum asked.

“I left her with Minho and Joonmyeon,” she pointed to three people, one much shorter than the other two with jet black hair. She could be seen rolling her eyes at something the two men were laughing about.

“Ah, well you should get back to them, I don’t know how many bad puns she can take,” Kibum said.

“You’re right,” Eunsook looks over to the girl fondly, “We’re sitting together at the reception so we’ll talk more then!”

She walked away and Kibum turned to Jonghyun, “Sorry about the whole Jjongie thing, she always tries her best to embarrass me.”

Jonghyun shook his head, “I like her, she seems cool.”

Kibum nodded, “Yeah she is, and I tell her everything. She’s the first person I came out to. I’m honestly really glad you got to meet her. Let’s go find our seat, I think the wedding’s gonna start soon.”

As soon as the bride started to walk in Jonghyun started crying. Kibum elbowed his side and whispered, “Jjong, you’ve never met my cousin or her fiance why are you crying.”

Jonghyun replied, “Sorry, weddings are so beautiful and they look so happy.”

Kibum put a comforting hand over his, “You’re lucky your eyeliner is waterproof.”

During the vows, Kibum started tearing up as well. Jonghyun looked over at him with watery eyes and silently laced their fingers together. The shorter man leaned on his shoulder and Kibum held onto his arm moving his thumb in comforting strokes. While of course Kibum was happy crying for his cousin, he couldn’t help but to let his mind wander to thoughts of he and Jonghyun getting married and spending their life together. He tried not to think of it often because he would never risk losing his best friend. But here at a wedding with Jonghyun pressed next to him and their hands intertwined, it was hard not to indulge in his fantasy.

After the ceremony was over, all of the guests filtered out of the building. Jonghyun and Kibum’s faces were still a tad puffy from crying so they opted to rush to the car and avoid socializing until they arrived at the reception. They were walking quickly when they suddenly heard, “KIM KIBUM!!!”

The two boys turned around and saw Eunsook stomping towards them and giving Kibum a shove. “Noona what was that for? What’s wrong??” Kibum asked with a surprised look.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Jonghyun started dating?!?”

Kibum stiffened, “What are you talking about?”

She gestured towards their still intertwined hands. Kibum didn’t want to let go so he made no effort to untangle their fingers, nor did Jonghyun. “Look at you two!! After years of complaining about your hot cute perfect best friend you start dating and you don’t tell me?? Even when it was my idea to ask him to the wedding! You’ve had a crush on him for so long it’s about time,” she said with a smirk. “But seriously bro, why didn’t you tell me?” she whined.

Kibum panicked and his cheeks turned red. Fuck. This cannot be happening she did not just reveal my crush on Jonghyun. He said in desperation, “Noona no…” And was interrupted by Jonghyun who had let go of his hand and had instead wrapped it around his shoulders. He sheepishly scratched his head, “Actually that’s my fault. I wanted to keep it private at first but Kibum wanted me to meet his family so here we are. Sorry, I made him promise not to tell.”

“Oh…” Eunsook said with a confused look at Key who was gaping at Jonghyun. He snapped out of his daze and wiggled out from under Jonghyun’s arm. “Actually we have a few errands to run before the reception so we’ll see you there noona,” Kibum spoke very quickly, then grabbed Jonghyun’s hand, and dragged him into the parking lot.

“It was nice meeting you!” Jonghyun called over his shoulder with a smile, waving at Eunsook.

Once they got to the car, Kibum slammed the door shut, folded in on himself, and covered his face. “This is not happening. Oh my god this is not happening.”

Jonghyun slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. “Bum, are you ok?” he asked, rubbing Kibum’s back. “Did I do the wrong thing? I’m sorry, I just wanted to save you from the embarrassment of telling your cousin.”

Kibum shook his head and groaned. “I’m so sorry this wasn’t how I wanted you to find out about my feelings because we’re best friends and I love you in a friendship way and then it started to become more than just a friendship way and I panicked, similarly to how I am panicking now, and I know you’re demi so I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel pressured and I am so fucking sorry,” he let out quickly in one breath.

Jjong pried his hands away from his face, “Kibum look at me.”

Kibum reluctantly turned his head. “Do I look angry?” Jonghyun asked.

“No but that doesn’t mean I’m still not panicking cause now you know I have a huge crush on you. Plus everyone thinks we’re dating,” Kibum stated with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jonghyun insisted, “We’ll talk about it later, let’s get through the reception first okay? Eunsook is the only one who knows so I highly doubt everyone thinks we’re dating.”

~

As soon as they arrive at the reception, they were quickly proven wrong. Kibum’s aunt came up and said, “Oh my goodness y’all are so cute! I’m so happy for you, Kibum, and your new boyfriend. What is this lovely man’s name?”

Kibum froze and Jonghyun smiled politely, if a little stiffly, and introduced himself. This happened a few times during cocktail hour as more and more people came up to them.

Kibum looked across the room to see a man walking towards them. “Oh no let’s get this over with,” he mumbled. He turned to Jonghyun, reaching out to hold his hand, and whispered, “This is one of my cousins. He’s very ignorant so I’m sorry for what he says in advanced.”

The man stopped in front of them, a not so nice smile sat on his face. “Hello Key,” Kibum cringed at his childhood nickname being used in such a taunting way, “It’s so nice to see you again. And who is this?” he asked raising his eyebrow towards Jonghyun.

“Hyung, this is my boyfriend Jonghyun,” Kibum said. Jonghyun gave him a smile and a polite nod.

He glanced over the shorter man, “Interesting hair,” he said to Jonghyun in a tone that made him question his silver hair color for a quick second. “You know when you came out as bisexual I thought maybe it was just a phase since you never actually dated any boys but here we are I suppose,” Key’s male cousin said with a snort and a demeaning look.

“Yes and we’re very happy together,” Jonghyun said tightening his hold on Kibum’s hand in order to give the upset looking man some comfort.

“You might be happy but look around, not everyone is going along with your sick love fest,” Jonghyun glanced around the room and sure enough was the victim of dirty looks from some of the guests.

Jonghyun felt Kibum’s hand fall and looked over to see the man running away. “See you around,” his cousin snickered. Jonghyun ignored him and ran straight after Kibum.

~

Jonghyun finds Kibum sitting with his knees against his chest in an empty hall crying into his folded arms. Jonghyun crouched down in front of him, “Hey, you ok Bummie?”

Kibum looked up at him, “No of course I’m not okay.”

Jonghyun frowned and moved to sit down, leaning against the wall and facing Kibum, “Wanna talk about it?”

Kibum turned to face him, leaning his head on the wall instead of in his arms. “It’s just so frustrating,” he exclaimed. “So what if all of my relationships were with girls?! That doesn’t make me any less bisexual. Who is he to judge what my sexuality means, I don’t have to prove anything,” Kibum had stopped crying and was now only angry. “Plus he’s an intolerant asshole I wouldn’t have told him if I was dating a guy anyways,” Kibum finally looked up and Jonghyun nodded listening to every word. Kibum continued, “And I hate that I have homophobic family members. Yeah my sexuality doesn’t define me and I’m kind of used to it from hearing the whispers after I came out but it still hurts. Especially since they think we’re dating so this is how they’d act if I decide to marry a man,” his face fell from anger back to sadness. “I’m so tired of this Jjongie. I just want to be accepted,” he said softly.

Jonghyun scooched closer and reached out of softly stroke Kibum’s hair, “I’m so sorry Bum, you don’t deserve this.”

Kibum looked at him, “It’s not your fault, I’m being selfish. This is affecting you too.”

Jonghyun stopped stroking his hair and took both of his hands insisting, “Yeah but it’s affecting you more. This is your family Kibum and of course it’s going to hurt but do you know what we’re gonna do?” Kibum looked at him questioningly. “We’re gonna go back out there and we’re gonna be super fucking cute and ignore all of the hatred because we are not ashamed of who we are, right?!”

Kibum sighed, “You’re right. Let’s get this over with.”

Jonghyun looked at him with a smile squeezing his hands, “No, let’s go celebrate our fake relationship! There’s no wedding without free fancy food and a good party.”

~

They ended up having a great time at dinner. Their table was made up of all the same-sex couples in attendance. Minho and Joonmyeon decided to call it the Queer Table and were very pleased with themselves. They had a blast talking to each other and were very amused by the fact that they were all sitting together. Kibum got a chance to catch up with Eunsook and Jonghyun had a nice conversation with Minho who wanted to become a writer like himself. Despite being in two different conversations, they were still holding hands on the table. When dessert came, Jonghyun got to hear all of Kibum’s embarrassing stories from Eunsook. “And I thought the one’s your parents told were funny but this is on a whole other level!” Jonghyun said with a loud laugh.

Kibum groaned, fanning his flaming cheeks, “Noona stop you’re embarrassing me!”

“It’s not my fault I was the only one with you the first time you got drunk!” Eunsook exclaimed.

Jonghyun leaned over and gave Kibum a kiss on the cheek, “It’s ok babe, I think it’s cute.”

Kibum turned to face him with wide eyes and then quickly composed himself giving Jonghyun a joking shove and a, “Shut up!,” making the whole table laugh again. As the conversation changed and the attention left the two, Jonghyun gave Kibum another cheek kiss and leaned onto his shoulder. Kibum shot him a small smile placing an arm around him, pulling him close.

As dessert started being cleared, Kibum and Eunsook rushed to an empty room to practice their duet for the first dance. Luckily, they had both practiced enough that it came together smoothly. Kibum was nervous stepping onto the stage but as soon as he saw Jonghyun waving at him and wearing a huge smile all of his nerves melted away as he started to sing. He was a sucker for romance so seeing his cousin dancing with her husband made him have to hold back happy tears. He kept switching his gaze from Eunsook to the dancing couple to Jonghyun. He made a mental note to ask Jonghyun for a dance later on. When they sang out the last smooth note, he swore Jonghyun’s cheers were the loudest.

After they left the stage, Eunsook grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the empty room. “Noona what are you doing?” Kibum questioned.

“You and Jonghyun aren’t actually dating, are you?” she asked frankly.

Kibum collapsed in a chair, “No, but now we have to act like we are because he didn’t want me to get embarrassed.”

“I thought about it and figured you would’ve told me as soon as it happened. I really fucked up, I’m sorry for causing this,” Eunsook said having the decency to look a little ashamed.

“It’s ok, as soon as we arrived we were cornered by people questioning us, you were simply the first one to ask,” he reassured. “The problem is that I’m having such a wonderful time with him. Everything we’re doing feels so natural and right but deep down I know it’s only a show,” Kibum looked very conflicted.

Eunsook rolled her eyes at this, “Well it looked pretty natural to him too, Key. I can see the way he’s been looking at you all night. There’s something there Bummie I’m sure of it.”

Kibum got a hopeful look on his face, “You think so too? I was hoping it wasn’t just my biased brain thinking that.”

Eunsook laughed, “Of course Bum, that’s why everyone thinks you’re dating in the first place.”

“God I hope so,” Kibum exclaims, “I just have to get through the night and then we agreed to talk about it since now he knows that I’m in love with him.”

“I’m sure it’ll be a good thing,” Eunsook smiled, “Now come one, you have a fake-hopefully-soon-to-be-real-boyfriend out there. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

~

When Eunsook and Kibum returned to the reception, they found Jonghyun sitting at a different table talking to a bunch of Kibum’s family. Despite being at a wedding in New York, it was nice to be able to speak their native language to Kibum’s few family members in attendance. Even though the groom’s American family seemed a little uncomfortable with the foreign language, Jonghyun looked really happy. Kibum snuck up behind him and put and hand on his shoulder. Jonghyun jumped a little but turned around and looked relieved when he saw it was Kibum. He lept out of his chair and wrapped Kibum into a hug. “Bummie I’m so proud. You sounded beautiful up there,” Jonghyun said. Kibum tried to contain a shiver feeling Jonghyun’s breath against his ear.

“It’s all thanks to my practice partner really,” Kibum said pulling back. He leaned down and pecked Jonghyun’s cheek. The two stood there beaming at each other until they realized that the table was staring at them and had to break out of their reverie.

All of the chairs at the table were taken so Jonghyun happily sat on Kibum’s lap with his arms tight around his middle. While the band was playing behind them, they had fun swapping stories with everyone.

While Jonghyun didn’t drink, Kibum was tipsy at this point after having some wine at dinner and now having had a mixed drink or two. Eventually he pushed Jonghyun off of him with groans of a boney butt. He then stood up and begged Jonghyun to dance with him.

Although they both had very different dancing styles, Jonghyun could never figure out how Kibum was so good, they had a great time with their friends who eventually joined them on the dance floor. A slow song came on, the moment Kibum had been waiting for. He grabbed Jonghyun’s hands and asked, “Jjongie please dance with me, you know how much I love ballroom dancing!”

Jonghyun chuckled, “Of course, Bummie.”

Kibum led them around the floor as they danced together, holding each other close. Kibum gave Jonghyun, who was leaning into his chest, a kiss on the head. Jonghyun looked up, “What was that for?”

Kibum replied with a soft slur to his words, “Jjongie you’re so short and cute and nice and fluffy. I like that.”

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really?”

Kibum sighed, “Yeah, and you smell nice and look super hot in your suit.”

“Thank you Bummie,” Jonghyun smiled, “You look pretty nice yourself.”

“I know,” Kibum stated, “I took so long to get ready this morning.”

Jonghyun laughed, “Well I don’t doubt that.” He nuzzled into Kibum’s neck as they continued dancing.

Towards the end of the song, Jonghyun looked up and asked, “Kibum, can I kiss you?”

Kibum froze for a minute before recomposing, “Umm, why?”

Jonghyun said quietly, “Well your family does think we’re dating and boyfriends do kiss each other but I mean obviously not if you don’t want to I don’t want to force you into anythi…”

Kibum leaned down and softly kissed Jonghyun before he could finish his rambling. He couldn’t help but feel a million butterflies in his stomach and got this happy tingly feeling all over his body. He pulled back and Jonghyun leaned forward one more time to give him a peck right when the song ended. They could feel each other smiling into the kiss. When they walked off the dance floor, Kibum saw Eunsook giving him her best I told you so look.

~

Jonghyun decided it was time to go when Kibum started to fall asleep on his shoulder. He drove them both to his apartment since he didn’t want Kibum to be alone while slightly drunk.

As soon as Kibum hit the mattress he fell asleep. Jonghyun took his time getting ready and slid into bed facing him. He couldn’t help but stare at Kibum’s peaceful sleeping face, reaching out and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. If only you knew that tonight was perfect and how much I love you too. Jonghyun wiggled to get closer to the sleeping man, threw his arm around him, and fell asleep tucked into his side feeling perfectly content.

The next morning Kibum woke up with a slight headache but more importantly with a tiny sleeping Jonghyun in his arms. He suddenly remembered everything that happened the day before. The confessed feelings, the fake relationship, and the kiss. Oh my god, we kissed. Twice. Holy shit. Kibum felt an onslaught of feelings from hopefulness of a possible relationship to fear of rejection to pure happiness at the prior day’s events. He laid there for a while, holding the sleeping man before he finally began to wake up. His eyes opened lethargically and a sleepy smile appeared on his face. “Good morning Bummie,” he greeted. He then leaned over and quickly kissed him, “We’re still dating, right?”

Now all Kibum felt was confusion, “What?”

“We’re still dating, right?” Jonghyun asked before he kissed Kibum again, slower this time. Instead of responding, he decided not to miss this opportunity and kissed Jonghyun back. He pulled the smaller man on top of him as Jonghyun cradled his face with his hands, both ignoring their morning breath. Kibum pulled back for a minute after vaguely coming to his senses, “Wait is this okay? Is it too much?” Jonghyun’s thumb glided back and forth across his cheekbone, “This is just right, it’s perfect.” He leaned back into the kiss. It was nothing heated, simply sweet lazy morning kisses. Neither could stop smiling and Jonghyun giggled into the kiss a few times he was so happy. This went on for a while before he pecked Kibum a few last times before pulling back. “Okay, kissing you is so nice but how about we get out of bed and go get breakfast so we can actually talk about this dating thing because I am very very interested.”

“Sounds perfect,” Kibum said leaning up and capturing the pretty lips above him one last time.


End file.
